Trusting a Wolf
by A Mad Youkai Tea Party
Summary: Kagome Higurashi was an ordinary girl, and a boring one at that. At least, until she found herself being targeted by creatures that she had been certain didn't exist. Now, the only one she can rely on is a proud wolf and his pack. What could possibly go wrong?


"Okay, now _that_ is a man I would let do body shots off me."

"I don't know, the other guy was cuter."

"I think you both have terrible taste in men" Eri sighed before turning to the only sober girl in their group, "Kagome, what do you think?"

"That this conversation is pointless and I wouldn't have come if I had known this was what we were going to be doing the entire night" Kagome replied.

Perhaps it was a little bit rude, especially to three girls who were drunk out of their minds, but Kagome couldn't help it. When she had been promised a girl's night, she had been excited, since it felt like forever since the four of them got to spend time together. With each of them pursuing different paths, they were usually so wrapped up in their studies they didn't get time to just hang out. So Kagome had gotten dressed up in a flowing, knee-length green skirt and a black three-quarter sleeved shirt, and happily joined them for drinks. She even offered to be the designated driver. It wasn't until she let it slip that she hadn't hooked up with anyone that she started to regret the trip.

Kagome hadn't intentionally choose the single path. It was just that all throughout her middle and high school years, everyone had apparently assumed that she had been dating Houjou. In her defense, if she had realized that he had been trying to ask her out, she probably would have let him know she wasn't interested. It was just that he seemed so nice that she had thought all his attempts at asking her out had been just friendly acts of kindness. So, obviously, not many guys had even tried asking her out during those few years. And she wasn't sure she really wanted to have a boyfriend now, since she still lived with her mother. And her younger brother. And her grandfather. Who all never knocked. Those were all factors that had killed any chance of her having a sex life, at least until she was comfortable enough with a guy to go over to his place.

Of course, that didn't really matter to her friends. In their state of inebriation, they came to the wonderful conclusion that Kagome needed to get laid and she needed to get laid tonight. So, they started scoping out the club, hoping to find a guy that was attractive enough for her to bang. So far, that meant any guy who walked in that didn't have a partner. None of them had caught Kagome's eye — not that she was looking or anything — and none of them had been agreed upon by all the girls. Which just meant that Kagome had to listen to them, without any way to escape the torment because she was their only way home.

Ayumi gasped, "Oh! Look! Look, look, look, look, look!"

Kagome had to resist the urge to roll her eyes as Ayumi pointed somewhere in the crowd. Although when she looked over, she struggled not to gasp like the other two occupants of the table. Kagome wasn't sure which of the guys she was supposed to look at, though she didn't think it really mattered to her drunk friends. The whole group that had just walked through the doors was made up of a few guys and some girls. There was this energy to them that Kagome couldn't explain, but it sent shivers down her spine. It felt wild. Untamed. Especially from the guy who led them.

What made him really stand out was his hair — long, raven locks secured into a ponytail. His face held a casual, laid back expression, but his eyes were alert and scanning the room, as if something would jump out at any moment. He was also pretty muscular, though Kagome couldn't say that the other guys around him were lacking. One of the guys said something to him, he laughed, and Kagome knew she wouldn't be able to deny finding him attractive after that.

"Kagome, you have to get his number" Yuka said, "And him. In bed."

Eri nodded, "If you could convince to do some modeling for you, that would be great. Less clothes, the better."

"I am not going to hook up with anyone. I'm driving you all home" Kagome retorted.

"That's different. You haven't made excuses for the other guys, you just complained" Ayumi pointed out.

Kagome blushed, "Maybe I finally decided that I was done entertaining this idea?"

"Nope, you're not getting out of this Kagome" Eri shook her head, "You gotta get your hands on that."

"Or all over that" Yuka added.

"Not happening. Besides, you haven't given me a solution on how you will be getting to home" Kagome countered.

Ayumi shrugged, "He's got plenty of friends."

Kagome decided to avoid commenting by grabbing her water. That didn't stop her friends, however, as the continued teasing her the entire time. She chanced another glance at the mystery guy and found him deep in conversation with his friends. Then he tensed, and Kagome could feel a shift in the air. What had been a wild, but mostly harmless aura, had shifted into something deadly. He glared somewhere, and everyone around him must have noticed, as they glared in the same direction. Kagome scanned the crowd, trying to work out what had caught his attention. But that was when she noticed a girl who looked vaguely familiar approaching her table.

"Excuse me, Kagome Higurashi, right?"

The woman wore a white, button-up shirt and a tight fitting magenta skirt, that made her look fit for an office rather than a club setting. Her matching heels made her tower over the table, and her earrings swayed with every movement. She had an air about her as well, one that left Kagome jittery. The woman felt dangerous, and at that moment Kagome was panicked at the fact this woman knew her name.

"Uh, yes, that's me" Kagome was relieved she didn't stutter, "Can I help you?"

The woman smiled, though Kagome swore it was fake, "Kagura Hitomi. My apologies for disturbing you, but Mr Watanabe informed me that you were the one to go to if I needed any extra assistance in our course. Some heart problems had made it difficult to keep up with my studies."

That explained why the woman looked familiar, and how she knew Kagome's name. She was her colleague, and they probably had seen each other at least a few times. Kagome couldn't remember if she had seen her in class exactly, but she was certain she had seen her on the campus at least once. Kagome tried to ease the nagging feeling that something was wrong, chalking it up to being residue panic from the guy from earlier. After all, Kagome couldn't imagine anyone not being be a little intimidating by that look, and she wasn't even the one receiving the glare. And really, what could a young student who was dealing with a heart condition be planning to do to her?

Wait, "Why did you come here exactly?"

"I had something to celebrate of course" Kagura replied smoothly, "When I noticed you, I thought I should at least exchange contact details. That way I could message you when we're both a little less busy."

"Alright. Will my email do?" she offered.

"Sounds good. Let me just— oh. This is unfortunate" the woman pouted as she looked through her bag.

Kagome tensed, "What's wrong?"

Kagura sighed, "I left my phone in my car. Would you mind accompanying me to it? I don't feel safe wondering around by myself, you know, and it would save us both some time."

Kagome wanted to say no, but her friends seemed to not get the idea, "Go on 'Gome, we'll be fine. We can check out cute boys while you're gone."

"Are you sure?" she tried not to sound too desperate.

"Promise. Don't worry, we know not to take drinks from strangers. You go do your thing."

Kagome mustered up a smile that she hoped wasn't was anxious as she felt, and moved from her seat to follow Kagura. A part of her, a large part of her, wanted to run away. It was childish, but it only increased the further she got from the safety of her friends. Kagura remained silent the entire time, so that hadn't helped much either. All that Kagome could do was get this over with as quickly as possible. It made her regret the whole girl's night out for a whole new reason, and she made her new goal going home as soon as possible.

As soon as she left the building, Kagura began weaving her way though the groups of people that were gathered outside, and Kagome was forced to follow to the best of her ability. It was a tad chilly, so Kagome felt that the quick pace had been justified, even if she wasn't exactly pleased at how easily the woman ahead of her could move in heels. As the crowds started thinning out, Kagome couldn't see any cars around, and she was stunned when she saw Kagura walk down an alley. She wasn't completely familiar with the layout of this area, but she pretty sure there was no way that alleyway could lead to anywhere a car could be parked. She followed anyway, to find Kagura standing there waiting for her.

"Ka...go...me..."

Kagome didn't get a chance to react to the whispered voice she heard behind her. All she knew was that suddenly she felt something being ripped out of her — something she couldn't name, but knew it felt painful to be separated from. Her body started to feel heavier, and she slowly failed the fight to keep upright, falling to the ground in in an abrupt wave of fatigue. She heard the sound of Kagura's heels, getting louder as they approached, and Kagome mustered up her best glare, despite the fact that she knew she looked like a pathetic mess on the floor.

Kagura shrugged, "Hey, if it was up to me— actually if it _was_ up to me I wouldn't be doing anything to you. But if I had a choice in how to kidnap you, I wouldn't have done it like this."

"You're not going to get much of a choice in how your ass is kicked either!"

Kagura jumped back only a second before something hit the ground right where she had been standing. It was the mystery man from the club. He stood between Kagome and Kagura, and Kagome was honestly glad that someone had come to her rescue. The man wasted no time in talking after that, with speed Kagome couldn't track, he launched himself at Kagura. Kagura barely managed to block a punch from him, before the man quickly spun and she was sent flying with a kick. She bounced back quickly, however, and an unexpected wind picked up as the man rushed to get away from where he was. Kagome could only guess why when blood stained a sudden cuts in his jeans and shirt.

"Holding back, wolf boy?" Kagura mocked as she played with a fan she pulled from nowhere, "You're not worried about the human girl getting in the way, are you?"

The man _growled_, "Could say the same thing to you. What would Naraku be planning to do with her?"

The woman scowled, "Kanna, now would be a great time to finish the job!"

"There's no room... the mirror's too full..."

Kagome turned her head to the side and saw a little girl donned completely in traditional, white clothes. In her hands she held a mirror, which had started to showcase signs of cracking. That seemed to shocked Kagura and the man used that distraction to his advantage. There was a slight flash of light and Kagura found herself being hit with bolts of lightning. Kagome hadn't been completely focused with that, as she was distracted as the man in front of her suddenly changed.

The thing that drew her attention was the set of claws that rested on his right hand, they were long and crackled with energy that was ready to destroy his next opponent. That wasn't the only difference however. His other hand lacked the impressive claws, but his nails had sharpened themselves to a point. A tail peaked out beneath his shirt, just above the waistline of his jeans. His ears had become pointed, and that only drew her gaze to his face. He had fangs, that gave his smirk a touch of lethalness, and his eyes were closer to an animals than a human's — despite their almost calming shade of blue. His clothes where also torn in places, and splattered here and there with some blood, which only made it more obvious that the man in front of her wasn't entirely human.

Kagura was still standing, somehow, and Kagome couldn't even begin to understand how that was physical possible in the condition she was in. What was even more surprising was the fact that she could still fight. Her eyes glowed a blood red, and her ears were pointed, leading Kagome to suspect that she wasn't that either, but she ignored the fight in favor of searching for something she could use. She couldn't stand the idea of being helpless, especially when someone else was risking their own life for her sake. She reached around and eventually her hand landed on a rock of some kind. It wasn't too large, and Kagome suspected that it wouldn't do much but she started to form a plan.

_Please let me help him_, Kagome thought.

As if in response to that thought, something surged through her, and when she threw the rock at the small girl with the mirror, it had been glowing a bright pink. Kagome was surprised by that, but she didn't get time to think on how that happened when she felt something being ripped from her again. It hurt, but she noticed that the mirror's crack started to expand from sucking it too much. The girl, Kanna, raised the mirror and for a second the sensation stopped. Then everything came rushing back to Kagome.

There was a rush of wind, "Kanna, we're leaving!"

"Not alive, if I have anything to say about it!" the man shouted.

Kagura and Kanna found themselves situated on a giant feather, and started to leave as Kanna pulled out something — Kagome couldn't tell what exactly — and they disappeared from view. That wasn't exactly reassuring to Kagome, but she couldn't ponder on that one for long. The man swore, before he rushed over to Kagome's side and helped her up. She was grateful for that, but there was still one thing that needed to be answered.

"What did I just get involve in?!"

* * *

**A/N: Oh look at that, a new story. And this one is KogKag. Believe it or not, this is not everything I wanted to put into the first chapter, but I decided to cut some stuff out, so that it wasn't to intimidating to read (especially when this is my first time writing KogKag).**


End file.
